Unpredictable
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Sometimes it just happens. There is no flashing warning sign, no tell what so ever when it hits you. It just does. Bam! And it turns your whole world upside down. Love is love, and sometimes it just grabs and takes hold of you without your permission. Rated M: For language


Unpredictable

Chapter 1

New Assignment

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or The Powerpuff Girls. I do own the story because I made that all up using my wonderful creative brain. Enjoy :)**

Have you ever wondered if there really are things in this world that you cannot explain? That maybe, just maybe there are things such as ghouls and things that go boo in the dark. The stories and legends about boogeyman, werewolves and vampires truly exist in this world. And that one of them right now, is chasing me down the streets with the cloak of night surrounding me. I tried contacting my sisters but the line was dead, I can't even get ahold of Professor. I try using my powers to take flight but they fail me, how that _thing_ ever got ahold of Antidote X I may never know. I pull out my pistol and shoot at the creature catching up to me, it's blood red eyes staring crazily at me. I maneuver my way across streets, confusing the thing for a while until it decides to make more progress by using rooftops to chase me. I shoot at the thing hitting it a couple times in attempt to stall my time, trying to make it back to base. How this happened exactly? Well, it was just like another night while my sisters and I were on a hunt.

 **Flashback**

"Bubbles you scout right, Buttercup will go left and I'll take the middle. If anyone sees anything, you know what to do." Blossom commands.

Buttercup sheathed her twin blades from their holders on her back, giving her 'bring it on' face. I grabbed my whip from its holder on my hip and Blossom readied her gun. Each of us are in our gear, wearing clothes that belong in the army, aside from them being black and in our signature colors, because that's what this is. We are in a war. A war against the undead blood suckers that have undergone what's known as Level E. The most dangerous and deadly of vampires, the ones who used to be human but turned into vampire that have gone horribly wrong to say the least.

This epidemic started 8 years ago when a virus took hold of the world and many humans were desperate to find a cure, this lead to the discovery of vampires and how their blood supplements as a healing agent. Only catch is, you need to keep injecting yourself with the blood over a certain period of time, give or take a few years, to sustain one's health. The problem that there is, is that there is never enough blood to go around. Just the obsession alone can drive you mad if you aren't already a Level E vampire that had lost all former human emotions and that your only goal is to get blood. Soon enough towns were practically drowning in red rivers of those who were slaughtered by these things. There a few safe havens all over the world but their locations are secret to everyone, except for the commanders of the bases, to keep these locations safe and secure from wandering Level E's.

I snap my whip at one of the creatures that was coming for Blossom, but the thing grabbed my whip in mid air and started pulling me towards it. I yanked the whip from its clutches, watching it screeched and writhed in pain as the blood dripped from its hands. I quickly fastened it back on my hip getting my gun out, shooting wooden bullets at the thing. Soon enough a whole clan of them were upon my sisters and I and we began our fight to kill those things. There was one that went astray and I went after it, that's how our chase began. But somehow he got me cornered in an alley during our fight with enough time to inject that stupid Antidote X in me. I got away of course but only barely as I felt the stuff taking my powers, even if it is only temporary. The only person to fix it, is Professor. I need to get to the base and fast.

 **End of Flashback**

I could see the warehouse, that every hunter in New Townsville resides while all the other citizens got relocated to a safe haven somewhere in Europe. I grabbed the dagger from its sheath in my boot and kept running. I look back to see it leap in the air and descend on me. We have a fist fight and I move around and dodge it with ease, except it scratching me anywhere it could. The copper scent of blood making it go insane, more so than it already is. I can't let it bite me otherwise I will become one. I was close enough to the base that some hunters could hear the fight outside, they came out to see what was going on.

It had me pinned to the ground, drooling over me, gazing hungrily at my neck. It's fangs graze my skin before I kick it off me. I turn around quickly and stab it right though the ribcage at its heart. I stared at its eyes as they changed from blood red to their regular human eyes, he had light brown ones. I watched the transformation in front of me as he turned from blood-thirsty killer, to a man that looked to young to have left this world down to a pile of dust on the concrete only to be taken by the wind. I wipe the tears that fell as a familiar figure came into view and I'm lifted up in a bone crushing hug by Brick.

Yes, that's right. Brick Jojo, former enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. All the villains within New Townsville had bonded together with my sisters and I to defend the Earth of the Level E creatures of the night. I am 17 now as well as my sisters and the former Rowdyruff Boys are 18, and throughout the years former enemies became the best of friends. As for Brick, he can be a little too overprotective of me at times, he's really like an older brother to me.

"You can put me down now, Brick. "

He released me, setting me down on the ground. My sisters and his brothers came to see if I was alright.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bubbles."

"So am I, Brick."

We all walk back into the base together and it's like as soon as those doors shut, I knew something here was off.

"Finally you are here, Bubbles. Your father has been waiting for you."

Miss Bellum said as she directed me to my father's office. Professor Jonathan Utonium was the head of the New Townsville Hunters Base and I wondered what he could have to say to me. Whatever it is it must be important, he never calls for me otherwise anymore. The hierarchy of the Hunters society is a bit complex, at the very top is the head of the hunters society, which is the Vampire Hunter Association President who is actually a very mysterious man. Rumor has it that he tends to be a cross-dressing man and that he is so secretive that no one even knows his true name, everyone just calls him President. Then it just trickles down the line to the leaders of certain hunters who are in charge of whatever base they are assigned and then the hunters themselves fill in the rest of the hierarchy. I enter my father's office at the sound of his commanding voice telling me to come in. I stand in front of his desk, hands behind my back, standing up straight like the soldier I am.

"I was told you needed to speak with me."

"Yes, I do. Please close the door." he asked rising from his chair.

I nodded and closed the door like he asked and sat down to where he motioned that I take a seat.

"So, what is this about?" I asked.

"We have gotten word from the Hunters Society that there seems to be trouble maintaining order between vampires and humans at Cross Academy. I have been informed to send one of my best hunters there to help." he explained.

"Alright. Where is this leading to?" I asked getting a little cautious.

"You have been assigned a new task. You are to report to Cross Academy tomorrow morning as an aide to their Disciplinary Committee. This folder contains information on your assignment."

He said holding out the plain yellow folder that had a big red stamp reading 'confidential'. I took it looking at him confused because this news shocked me. I had never been given an assignment outside of New Townsville, this will be totally new to me. I have never been a day without my sisters, I couldn't bare to be without them now.

"But, daddy-"

"No arguments Bubbles Elizabeth Utonium. My decision is final."

I sighed and bit my tongue to keep from speaking out.

"Get some rest, you leave for Cross Academy at dawn."

I nodded and bowed to him, "Yes father."

I then left his office and walked to my room in a dreamlike gaze not really even noticing the tears that fall from my eyes. When I get to my room I'm a little surprised to see my sisters and the ruffs waiting for me.

My sisters ran up to me, eyes burning with questions.

"Well what happened? What did dad want, Bubs?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"I've been given an assignment outside of base."

Blossom sat down on my bed as Buttercup just stood there, confused. The ruffs got tense and shared looks with each other.

"Where Bubbles? Where is this assignment at?" Boomer asked looking concerned.

"I don't exactly know. All I know is that it's a place called Cross Academy."

"Cross Academy! Dad is sending you there?! That's halfway across the country!" Blossom burst out after a long period of being silent, looking over the folder that she happily took from my hands.

I shrugged and unarmed myself putting things away in my weapons cabinet.

"I actually think it would be cool. I've never been outside of New Townsville before so it'll be an adventure for me." I explained.

"Yes but Europe? Dad is sending you to England Bubbles, don't you understand?!" Blossom exclaimed holding one of the documents while the rest of the folder and it's contents are scattered on my bed.

"Uh yeah Bloss, I got it. So what?" I asked getting irritated.

"So what?! Are you kidding me?!" she yelled.

"What do you mean so what?! Who's going to be there to keep you safe when Bloss and I aren't there?!" Buttercup scolded.

"Really?! That's what you guys are freaked about?! I can take care of myself! Do you honestly think dad would have given me this assignment if he thought I couldn't handle it!" I yell at them.

I love them to death but when my sisters start babying me and treating me lower than anyone else it pisses me off and I hate it. I'm just as much a strong fighter as they are.

"Bubs, you have a point but so do your sisters. There may be a situation where it's just too much for you and you have no back up. Something really bad could happen to you." Butch offered giving reason.

"Okay, I get where you guys are coming from but don't you trust me? Don't you know that I am a good fighter and I can take it? I don't need you guys to baby me. I'm not fragile." I yelled at them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We know that, Bubbles. We just want you to be taken care of." Brick tired explaining.

I sighed, "Okay, I get your point. But I'll be fine, I'll talk to you guys everyday. I promise."

"Alright, come on guys. Let's leave and allow Bubbles to get some rest." Brick told everyone.

I gave them all hugs before they all left my room. Blossom hugged me longer before letting go.

"When are you set to leave?" she asked, her pink eyes growing worried.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Are you kidding?! That's not enough time to say goodbye to you for God knows when!" Buttercup yelled.

"Don't think of it as goodbye. It's just a see you later. I'll come back home someday. I love you both very much, I promise to keep in touch." I explained.

We all hugged each other tight then after a while they left my room. I sighed and continued to get ready for bed. I then went into my closet and got my baby blue suitcases to pack for this assignment. After that was finally done, I set the 3 suitcases by my door and made my way to bed. I pulled the covers back and crawled into bed, grabbing the folder. I looked over the papers within the folder which just had the basics on it, name of location, Academy staus, headmaster profile, blah blah blah. And there were 2 separate portfolio's of the Disiplanary Committee, one had a picture of a girl with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes and she had a sort of innocent beauty to her, her name is Yuki Cross then the rest filled out information about her.

I'm sure to get along with her and make fast friends but this other profile, I don't know what it was but his light lilac eyes said danger, they intrigued me. His name is Zero Kiryu, I studdied his bio. Looks like its going to take me some work to get him to work along with me. I put the papers back in the folder and set it on my end table, turned out my lamp and settled in for some nice peaceful sleep. I'm going to need it for the full day ahead of me tomorrow.


End file.
